Remix: Start Again
by quietresilience09
Summary: Lee/OFC Laura's niece, a med tech, attends the decommissioning ceremony with her aunt, becoming involved in the resulting aftermath aboard the Galactica.
1. Part 1

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

"Everyone needs to calm down!"

Abby rolled her eyes at the small man attempting to take charge of an increasingly escalating situation. Excusing herself from her current patient, she stood, quickly crossing the crowded room.

"Ma'am if you do not calm down, I'll be forced—"

Abby stepped in front of the screaming reporter, addressing the hyperventilating woman, "Grab my hand." Her arm immediately shot out, wrapping around Abby in a vice-grip. She knelt closer to the woman, keeping her voice calm and soothing, "You're doing great. Everything's ok and we're just going to count to ten, alright? Think you can do that with me?"

The woman nodded fast, her eyes sliding shut, her face growing pale.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

By the time she reached one, the woman's breathing, while still shallow, showed signs of improvement.

"You're doing great. Can you tell me your name?"

"Mary. Mary Torres."

"Well, Mary, my name is Abby and it's nice to meet you."

She scoffed, swallowing roughly. "I'm not usually like this."

"Wasted breath, love. On a day like today, I think we're all entitled to a little hand holding."

"Abby! Abby Wilson!"

Billy stood at the front of the cargo hold, waving frantically.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

Mary smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Abby nodded, glaring at the small man as she passed. By the time she reached the door, Billy already climbed half-way up the stairs to the passenger cabin.

Following him, she called, "What's going on?"

"She needs you!"

Three years ago, as her mother lay doubled over on her bedroom floor, coughing up blood, her father yelled the same words.

Abby's foot missed the stair and she cried out as her shin collided with metal. "Fraking gods!"

Pulling herself up, Abby ran up the stairs two at a time, passing Billy and entering the small room. Laura stood calmly in the center of the cabin, leading an active discussion with the small group huddled around her. Abby let out a shaky breath, dropping her head in relief and quietly muttering a string of obscenities towards her aunt's well-meaning assistant.

Laura appeared before her, her eyes furrowed in concern, "Are you alright, dear?"

Abby nodded quickly, placing her hands on her hips, "What do you need?"

She licked her lips, carefully removing her glasses, before responding softly, "I'm about to take the oath of the presidency."

Abby leaned her head back, smirking, "What?"

"We just received confirmation."

Abby's face fell, "You're serious?"

Laura nodded, the movement small and tight.

Her heart thudding in her ears, Abby's vision blurred around the edges as she stared at her aunt, attempting to make sense of the last few hours.

"I want you there beside me."

Nodding slowly, she answered, "Of course, Madam President."

Her aunt snorted, shaking her head. Placing a hand on her elbow, she addressed one of the men in the room, "Abby, this is Captain Apollo. Captain, this is my niece, Abby Wilson."

Still trying to shake the chill, Abby shivered, shaking the pilot's hand distractedly, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure's mine. Are you feeling alright?"

Abby's gaze shot up before she answered hesitantly, "Yes?"

He pointed at her stomach, "There's blood on your dress."

Abby looked down at the stain on her navy blue dress as Laura chuckled beside her. "Just like your mother; can't sit still to save your life, much less a dress." Abby rolled her eyes, as Laura addressed the Captain, "Abby's a nurse. She's been aiding some of the injured we've taken aboard."

* * *

><p>Abby glanced around the room, taking in the surreal scene before her. Reporters and witnesses alike packed tightly around Laura as she slowly and deliberately repeated the priest's words.<p>

A sudden wave of nausea rolled over her. Keeping her face blank, she reached out, grabbing the Captain's forearm beside her. Lee tilted his head towards her, but Abby stared ahead at the cameras, her heart racing. Resuming his alert stance, Lee subtly shifted, his hand finding hers and grasping it tightly. Abby let out a measured breath, feeling the sweat fall down her back.

And with a murmur in the crowd and a flash of a camera, it was over as quickly as it began. Abby let go of the Captain's hand as Laura turned to her with a shaky smile. Her hand on her back, she ushered her aunt back into the passenger cabin, silently wondering what was yet to come.


	2. Part 2

Abby sat up slowly, wincing at the blinding lights and ringing in her ears. Letting out a weary breath, she pushed herself off the floor, shaking her head as her equilibrium adjusted to her movements.

She heard muffled yelling to her right as more of the passengers woke. Glancing around the room, she stumbled a few feet forward, stooping to help an older man sit up.

A hand fell on her shoulder and Abby turned to a pale and shaking Laura. Gathering her in an embrace, she whispered against her ear, "Are you alright?"

Abby nodded, pulling away to get a better look at her aunt. "What about you?"

Laura scanned the room, still trying to catch her breath. "We need to find Captain Apollo."

* * *

><p>Abby followed Laura and the pilot down the metal staircase to the ship's flight deck.<p>

"Over there!"

All three ran down the hanger, stopping short at Apollo laying on the ground.

Dropping to her knees, Abby ran a hand over his face, asking, "Are you alright? Captain Apollo, can you hear me?"

He twitched beneath her hands as his eyes opened, glassy and unfocused. Wincing, he leaned forward, attempting to sit up. Abby shifted behind him, shouldering some of his weight, motioning for her companions to wait before helping him stand.

He stumbled over his words, attempting to explain their recent turn of events to her aunt.

"Did it fool the Cylons?"

"I don't know. But if they weren't fooled, they'd be on top of us by now."

Abby swallowed. Glancing around the empty, hollow room, a shudder ran through her. Apollo leaned forward, groaning as they helped him stand. Still unsteady on his feet, he fell back, the pilot catching most of his weight. Abby ducked under his arm, wrapping hers firmly around his back. Panting, he continued to answer their questions. He smirked as Laura agreed they needed to haul ass out of their current position.

Abby matched the Captain's stride as they began to walk back towards the cockpit, Apollo's arm heavy around her shoulders. She couldn't find any lasting damage; at least nothing more detrimental than their entire world collapsing around them.

"You gonna be ok?"

Apollo looked down at her, his expression a mixture of surprise and confusion, "Depends how fast we get out of here."

"Well, then, may I advise, Captain, staying upright?"

Apollo scoffed, "Thank you for the medical advice, Nurse."

Approaching the stairs, Abby turned, easing her grip on his side and facing the larger man. "Anytime, sir. How about it? Can you stand on your own?"

Apollo ran a hand down his face, before nodding and slowly disentangling himself from her. Scoffing, he raised his eyebrows, stepping towards the stairs.

Holding onto the railings, he turned, calling sincerely, "Thank you, Abby."

Abby gave him a tight smile, "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Abby ducked inside the passenger cabin, collapsing on the seat across from her aunt. Laura sat alone, her chin on her hand, a blanket wrapped around her.<p>

"How are you doing?" Abby asked softly.

"I met a little girl on the Botanical Cruiser," Abby smiled, leaning her head back, "She couldn't have been more than five or six. She reminded me so much of your sister." Laura's eyes stared unfocused ahead, "I miss her every day."

Abby dropped her gaze, her hands gripping the armrests. In another life, her sister would be twenty-two and sitting beside her. Raising her head, her eyes met Laura's, years of shared grief and regret stored between them. Captain Apollo entered the room, interrupting their weighted moment.

"Message from Lieutenant Valerii. She found a fuel refinery ship filled with tylium."

"Good. About time we caught a break. That brings us to what, sixty ships so far? Not bad for a few hours work."

"No, sir. But only about forty of those ships have faster than light capabilities. We should start transferring people from the sub-lights onto the FTLs as soon as possible."

Laura nodded, addressing Abby, "How are the medical surveys going?"

She tilted her head, "Some of the ships don't even have med techs, much less doctors. I've been transferring those who need further monitoring to our ship."

"How many?"

Abby slid her hands over her thighs, "So far? About forty or so."

Laura raised her eyebrows, "You'll be busy."

"Can you treat all those people without a doctor?"

Abby met the Captain's skeptical look with a smile. "I think I can handle it, sir."

"Abby worked emergency care on Caprica. There's no one I trust more."

"Besides we need to spread out our medical personal to as many ships as possible. I've been moving a few techs around, trying to make up the lack of personnel."

Laura nodded, her saddled posture screaming her exhaustion.

"Can I get you anything?"

Laura eyes shot to Abby. "No. Save what you have for those that really need it."

Abby raised her eyebrows, muttering, "We also need a president who can stand on her own."

Laura leveled a stony look at Abby as Apollo's eyes shot between the two women.

"Don't you have patients to see, Nurse Wilson?"

Abby smiled at her aunt before pushing herself out of her chair. Bending over, she pressed her lips to Laura's hair. "If you need something, you know where I'm at."

Laura nodded, squeezing her hand. Abby turned, nodding to the Captain before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Abby paced the small hallway, watching the military personnel bustle around her. Laura, Billy, and Captain Apollo finally exited the room down the hall, making their way to her. Laura's face pinched, a look she often wore when particularly exasperated with someone.<p>

"Didn't go well?"

Laura looked towards Apollo, "Thanks to the Captain, we have two disaster pods at our disposal," She turned to her niece, her voice firm, "Abby, I want you in charge of those supplies. You decide how they are distributed, do you understand me?"

Abby nodded. Laura walked away with Billy beside her, running through the papers in his hand.

Turning to the Captain, she painted on a thin smile. "So where are these pods?"

"I'll take you to them."

Abby followed him through the maze of hallways and doors, watching everyone stare at her companion with fascination or reverence.

"Are you a celebrity?"

Apollo tilted his head towards her, "Excuse me?"

She ducked her head, whispering conspiratorially, "Everyone's staring at you."

He glanced around the hallway, before snorting, "They all know my father." Abby stared at him blankly. "He's the Commander of the fleet."

Abby whistled, "Impressive. Not to brag, and I don't if you heard, but I'm related to the President, so you know…"

Apollo laughed out right, catching Abby's attention.

Opening a latch, he ushered Abby into a supply closet on the flight deck. "This is them." Abby nodded, stooping to begin inventorying the supplies, "Sorry I couldn't get you anything more."

Abby glanced up, smiling, "More? At this point, you've saved our lives at least three times. And now you've given me access to all these supplies. I don't think I could ask for more, Captain."

"It's Lee, by the way." Abby furrowed her brow at him, "My name is Lee."

"Oh. Thank you, Lee."


	3. 33

"You're humming."

Abby turned abruptly, dropping the canister in her hand. She quickly picked it up, brushing the hair from her eyes as she stood. "Yes, sir."

With a smirk, Apollo asked, "Can I ask the occasion?"

"I helped deliver a baby this morning."

Apollo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?"

Abby nodded quickly, "A beautiful baby boy."

"Wow. That's—congratulations."

She gripped the counter with shaking hands, words spilling from her mouth, "It's amazing. After everything: all the death, all the attacks," Abby grinned widely, "He didn't give a damn about any of it. Just a perfectly healthy, human—"

Apollo pressed his lips to hers, interrupting her rambling. Before Abby could process or respond to the unexpected action, Apollo leaned away, staring at her with an open, surprised expression.

Abby briefly considered the possibility that she progressed to full-on hallucinations. Only, this particular daydream left her with a nervousness in her empty belly and the phantom feeling of chapped lips and stubble.

Stepping back, Apollo shook his head, staring at the ground, "I'm—"

Abby tried to cover her amusement at the sight of the revered Captain Apollo embarrassed by her, of all things, but she'd been awake and on-call for too many hours to possibly contain it. Placing a hand over her mouth, her giggles soon grew to breath-stealing laughter.

Apollo stared at her, smiling skeptically, "What are you laughing at?"

Abby shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks as she held onto her stomach, unable to stop herself. Scoffing, Apollo tilted his head, chuckling quietly with her.

Taking deep breaths, her laughter slowly subsided, leaving her grinning and staring openly at the man before her. He returned her warm gaze, causing her to bite her lip and shake her head.

Holding out his arm, he spoke softly, "I actually came to return this."

Still smiling widely, Abby took the silver canister from his hand. "Thank you. I'll tell the doc."

Apollo nodded, "Always a pleasure, Wilson."


	4. Water

"Sir?"

Abby glanced up to find Lee standing hesitantly by the door to the infirmary.

"Captain Apollo, you up next?"

He nodded, closing the door behind him, "If you're ready, sir."

Abby winked at him as he took a seat on the exam table, "Born ready."

Pulling on the blood pressure cuff, she began a basic inventory of his vitals. All the personnel who took stims during the last wave of attacks required a follow-up to clear them for duty. Like everyone who came in today, his muscles twitched sporadically beneath her hands. Given their circumstances, Abby let the nerves pass.

"How you feeling, Captain?"

"Fine."

Finished with her exam, she sat on a stool, smiling at him, "Sleeping ok?"

Apollo tilted his head to the side before nodding, the gesture too quick and forced.

"Really?"

Apollo sighed, whispering, "I can't stop thinking about it."

"The Olympic Carrier?"

His jaw tense, his eyes met hers reluctantly, regret marking his handsome features.

Licking her lips, she chose her words carefully, "Given the circumstances, I think that's a natural reaction, Captain. I would be more worried if you weren't thinking about it."

His lips twitched in a faint smile, before he artfully changed the subject, "Are you looking forward to the President's visit today?"

Abby smiled widely, "I'm looking forward to watching her compete with the Commander in who can make the other more uncomfortable."

Apollo scoffed, "My father's hardly known for his social graces."

"And Laura's stubborn as a mule. Still, I think if they ever found a way to talk to each other, they'd make a great team."

He titled his head, murmuring, "So say we all."

Raising his eyebrows, he gave her a tight smile before he stood stiffly.

As he walked by, Abby grabbed his hand, holding it loosely. "Just—give it time, Lee."

He squeezed her hand before slowly letting go, his boots clapping on the floor as he left.

* * *

><p>Laura stepped tentatively through the door to the sick bay, her eyes immediately finding Abby.<p>

"How's the tour, Madam President? Like what you see?"

Laura smiled, nodding, "It's very impressive." Turning, she gestured to Adama, "Commander, this is my niece, Abby Wilson."

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet."

"It's nice to meet you, Commander."

"The President tells me you've been working in our infirmary."

"Doing what I can to help, sir."

Adama smiled tightly, his eyes appraising her. "We're glad to have you aboard, Nurse."

Grabbing her opportunity, Abby spoke pointedly to Laura, "Dr. Cottle's in the back. Didn't you need to see him?"

Laura ducked her head, her face painted with an aggravated smile, "Another time perhaps. I believe the Commander has a schedule to keep."

Abby rolled her eyes before nodding at the Commander as their large group departed.

* * *

><p>"Commander, you called me?"<p>

"Yes, Abby. Sit down."

She sat on the couch, glancing around the oversized room, constantly surprised by the new nooks she encountered aboard.

He offered a glass of water, before taking the chair beside her, "I apologize it took till today to formally meet you. I usually like to know everyone aboard my ship."

Abby held the cup between her fingers, marveling at the liquid inside. "It's been unusual times."

"I've asked around and my staff have good things to say about you; including the doc, which I don't think I need to tell you, is rare."

She smiled, "I'm glad I can help."

"I'm happy to hear you say that, because I have an additional request. I'd like you to serve under Doc Cottle full-time."

Abby stared at him. "I'm not a Warrior, sir."

"I realize that. But like you said, these are unusual times and I need my people healthy and working."

Adama sat patiently as she processed his request.

Gathering her courage, she asked, "May I speak freely?"

He nodded, shifting forward in his chair, his open and attentive expression reminding her briefly of his son.

"I'm honored by the request. It's just, I—I've been working with many of the civilian ships, arranging the care of nearly a hundred injured people."

"Doc Cottle mentioned that. He believes you're more than capable of juggling those responsibilities with the care needed aboard Galactica."

Abby nodded absentmindedly, her gaze dropping to the floor. Over the last weeks, she found herself enjoying her work aboard the battleship. Her hesitation lay in the flood of imagined images of her aunt's deteriorating health over the coming months.

"Simply, Abby, we need you."

Raising her head, she nodded resolutely, "Then you have me, sir."

* * *

><p>Turning the corner sharply, Abby ran straight into a solid wall of blue and polyester.<p>

"Frak! I'm sorry!"

She looked up to find Lee smiling at her, his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. "No damage done; though I'm a little surprised to still see you here, Nurse."

She shifted back a step, self-consciously running a hand through her mangled hair, "I work here now."

Lee's eyebrow quirked, "Really?"

"Your—Commander Adama asked me to stay, work with Doc Cottle."

Lee snorted, "The President just asked me to be her advisor to the military."

Her head jerked up in surprise, "I guess they do think alike."

He nodded, scratching the back of his head, "I was actually on my way to tell my father."

Abby whistled, "Enjoy, Captain."

Lee grinned, raising his eyebrows, "Yea."

"That's good though," He squinted at her speculatively, causing her to stumble over her words, "It's good that you'll be helping her—them," she chuckled, a warm blush creeping up her chest, "I just mean, they could use someone like you mediating."

Apollo pressed his lips together, shifting on his feet, "I don't think anyone's called me a peacemaker before."

"It's a good opportunity, Captain."

"Same to you, Nurse."

Her lips stretched in flattered delight as he scoffed, dropping his head.

Raising his eyes, he spoke softly, "I look forward to seeing more of you, Abby."


	5. Bastille Day

Closing the curtain behind her, Abby entered the small area housing Lee in the sick bay. Gathering her supplies, she greeted him cheerfully, "Captain."

Lee smiled at her ruefully from his spot on the exam table, "Bet you didn't think you'd be doing this when you signed on last week."

Abby smirked, "I had no doubt this is exactly what I'd be doing. All you pilots seem to go out of your way to find trouble."

Lee scoffed, quieting as she applied antiseptic to his left cheek.

"Cally has some high praise for you over there. Says you saved the day."

Lee nodded before she titled his head, applying the cream to his skinned jaw. Once she finished, he asked soberly, "How's she doing?"

Abby smiled, cleaning up the cut near his right eye. "Good; really good. I like her. She's a fighter."

Finished with his face, Abby stepped back, scanning his body for any other injuries. She watched as he hung his head between his shoulders, rubbing his still shaking hands together.

Taking a seat directly in front of him, she placed her hands over his. His head shot up with a start.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Abby shrugged, "For having to navigate an impossible situation."

His wrists twisted as he grasped her hands, "You calling me a mediator, again?"

Abby rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her matching grin, "I just call 'em like I see 'em, Cap—"

Abruptly, Apollo leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Abby felt a moment of déjà-vu as he pulled away too soon, keeping the moment short and fleeting. With a frustration building inside her, she watched him lean away, his eyes downcast. He seemed to pick the most explosive days to make the smallest of moves.

Tired of subtlety, Abby dropped his hands, catching the back of his head and pulling him back to her. His lips lay still under hers, before he swiftly engaged. Clutching her shoulders tightly, he dragged her closer. His mouth opened over hers as his tongue traced her lips. Abby gasped, stretching up, grasping tightly to his cropped hair. He titled his head, deepening the kiss, his tongue expertly teasing hers.

A crash and a curse sounded outside of the curtained area, causing them to pull apart simultaneously. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other. Lee's eyes dark and hooded, a hand lay heavy against her neck, the other against her skin beneath her scrub.

His eyes widened as he shifted back, stuttering, "I'm sorry. I don't—"

Abby cringed, her hands falling to the top of his shoulders, "Please, stop apologizing. I'm going to get a complex."

She opened her eyes at the sound of his laughter, genuine and happy. "You're right. I'm not sorry."

Dropping her head, she attempted to catch her breath. She felt her lips stretch into a smile, her heart still racing from their previous activities.

Cradling her jaw, he raised her head, his thump swiping against her cheek, "I'm not sorry at all."

* * *

><p>Abby smiled as Billy walked into their small, shared room.<p>

All the passenger cabins aboard Colonial One converted into both offices during the day and sleeping areas at night. Theirs sat directly next to Laura's.

"Big day, huh?"

Billy smiled, embarrassed, "Yea. It wasn't my typical day."

"Laura told me you invited Dee along. Didn't quite turn out like you thought?"

Billy collapsed into his makeshift bed of chairs and cushions, grimacing, "I shouldn't have done that."

Abby shrugged, "Upside, you could call it a bonding experience."

"Hopefully, she sees it that way. She's got passion. We argued about Zerek's—" Billy rolled his eyes at her knowing grin, "Whatever. You spent the whole evening in here with Apollo."

"We were just talking."

Billy scoffed as he laid back into his bed. Tilting his head, he spoke softly, "He saved Callie today."

"Yea, he did," Abby met his eyes, before smiling, shifting beneath the covers of her own makeshift bed, "Honestly, it's a little hard to resist."

"Why resist at all?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Because he's Captain-fraking-Apollo. Because the world is ending. Because my aunt's the President and she's—" Abby let out a long sigh, staring at the ceiling, feeling the silence fill the room.

"Those all sound like reasons to let him in."

Her head turned sharply at his words. Before she could respond, a rustle of the curtain caught her attention.

Sitting up, she smiled at the Captain, "Thought you were headed back?"

Her smile fell as she noticed his body taut with tension. Turning to Billy, he asked, "Could you give us a minute?"

Billy nodded, quickly exiting the room.

Abby furrowed her brow in concern as she watched Lee hesitate before crossing the room and sitting beside her, his eyes firmly on the ground.

Taking her hands, he spoke softly, "The President just told me about her illness."

As if stung, Abby jerked her hands back and shifted away from him.

Lee sighed, "I don't know what to say."

She licked her lips, staring at Billy's empty, rumpled bed. "You don't have to say anything."

Finally, she tilted her head, meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth, before closing it again, his expression filled with regret.

"I liked you not knowing," she smiled sadly, "It made it less real."

"I'm here, Abby. You can count on me."

Abby nodded, emotion clogging her throat. His hand skimmed up her back, smoothing through her hair. Reluctantly, Abby shifted, sinking into his chest, feeling the rough material of his uniform beneath her cheek. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head.


	6. Act of Contrition

"You ok?"

Abby jumped at the feel of his hand on her back, scoffing at her own nerves. "I hate funerals."

A small smile graced his handsome features, "I know the feeling."

They walked out of the hanger in silence, a restlessness creeping through her veins.

"You want to go somewhere and talk?"

Abby turned towards him, letting out a long breath, "Yes."

Lee nodded quickly, his smile growing larger. His hand returned to her back, leading her down the maze of gray, metal hallways.

* * *

><p>"My brother died. Did you know that?"<p>

Abby nodded, shifting slightly to drape her outstretched legs over his. They sat side by side in oversized chairs in the observatory, the dark stretch of space spanning out the window lining the front of the room.

His gaze dropped as he traced a finger along her calf, making her shiver. "The day I made Captain, I called him. It never really made sense that he wouldn't always be there." He sighed, tilting his head towards her, "What about you? You never talk about your family."

Abby inhaled deeply, pressing her lips together, "There's not much to say. My mom and sister both died before I finished university. It was just me and my dad before the attacks."

Lee's brows furrowed, "What happened to them?"

"Breast cancer. They found my sister's too late, and my mom—my mom fought and beat it the first time around. The second time, it just—it spread too fast."

He sighed, dropping his head, "I'm sorry, Abby."

She shrugged, unable to keep eye contact as the memories pressed down on her. She attempted to take a measured breath, but ended up doubled over, coughing vehemently.

Lee shot up, leaving the room and returning with a bottle of water. Wheezing, she thanked him, greedily opening the bottle and closing her eyes as the liquid slid down her raw throat.

"Cottle tried to keep me from the wreckage, but that fire—" she shook her head, all the death closing in again.

"Hey," Lee called softly, taking her hand.

Her face pinched in frustration, she asked, "Do you ever—I just—I hate funerals." he snickered, making her smile as she tilted her head, meeting his gaze, "It makes me claustrophobic. I just want to run as far and as fast as I can; to anywhere."

"After Zak's, I just got angry."

"You're kidding."

Lee glared at her as she smirked. Her breathing normalized, she settled back into her chair.

"The decommissioning was the first time my father and I spoke since the funeral. I blamed him for—everything."

Abby smoothed a hand down his face and Lee caught it, holding it tightly, before meeting her eyes, "Kara passed him in flight school. I always thought it was the Old Man, but it was her. She put him in that plane."

She stared at him, before replying softly, "She must have really loved him."

He raised his eyebrows, before nodding, "Yea, she did."

Sighing, he fell back into the chair. Pulling her legs beneath her, Abby settled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing his lips to her hair.

"If you really want to run, I'll go with you."

Pressing her hand against his chest, she raised her head, "Is that right?"

Lee nodded, his face screwed up in mock seriousness, "I think we've earned our vacation. Hell, you were up in your arms with soot and blood yesterday." Abby laughed, the action feeling decadent. "Where do you want to go?"

She closed her eyes, before answering, her voice mixing with his, "The beach."

She gasped, her mouth open in shock as he shook his head, "I knew it. You got beach written all over you."

She squinted at him, "Maybe."

He shrugged, "Maybe, I just have visions of you in a bikini." Abby chuckled, pushing away from him as he followed her, his lips nuzzling her neck, "Just you, me, and the water."

She rolled back, easily meeting his lips. "I may hold you to that, Captain."


	7. Litmus

With her head in her hands, Abby stared at the paperwork lining her desk, the lines blurring together. Sighing, she leaned back, surprised to find Apollo standing expectantly in front of her.

"Captain."

Apollo nodded at her, rocking on his feet.

Realizing his intention, she shook her head, "Oh, gods, I'm sorry. Kara's next door, bed four."

His mouth dropped open, "I—"

"Do you need something, Captain?"

He tipped his head back in surprise, "Are you mad at me?"

Abby sighed heavily, grabbing a stack of papers on her desk, "No, Captain. I spent the morning dressing burnt flesh," she stood, walking out of the office and into the sick bay, Apollo close on her heels, "And we have a fraking witch hunt. And now I have a date with Starbuck to re-bandage her knee, so if you can excuse me?"

Kara glanced up from her bed, raising an eyebrow. "Don't let me keep you, Nurse. I'm sure the Captain's much more entertaining."

Setting her papers down, Abby slid on her gloves, "No worries. He was just leaving."

Glancing to her right, she watched Kara's eyes widen at Apollo, her lips pulled back with suppressed amusement. Her shoulders tense, Abby continued gathering her supplies, listening to Lee's heavy footsteps leave the infirmary.

"Wow, you have quite a cold shoulder, Nurse," Abby ignored Kara, unwrapping the bandages around her knee. "I gotta know. What did the great Lee Adama do to make a sweet thing like you this pissed off?"

Abby stopped her motions, sighing heavily and meeting Kara's stare. "Must you?"

Her eyes widened, a faint smile on her lips, "You really don't like talking about Lee."

"And yet, you keep asking. You didn't mention a head injury when you came in, Lieutenant."

Kara smirked before laughing out loud. Holding up her hands, she smiled gleefully, "Alright, I give."

Abby rolled her eyes, examining Kara's knee. "It looks good. Better than yesterday."

She sobered quickly, quieting as Abby re-bandaged her leg.

"You did really well this morning," Abby glanced up at Kara's soft tone. "With the explosion. That was a fraked situation and you dealt. We're lucky to have you on board."

* * *

><p>Leaning back against her chair, Abby closed her eyes. A thud on her desk jolted her. A pair of worn running shoes sat on top of her papers.<p>

She looked up, her brows raised, "What's this?

"Those are running shoes."

Abby grabbed a folder, standing, "I know what they are, Captain."

He quickly followed, "It's Lee. And you can't ignore me forever."

"I can try," she called back cheerfully.

He maneuvered around her, standing directly in front of her, blocking her path. She glared at him, her jaw tensing.

Lee pleaded, "C'mon, cut me a break, Abby. I don't even know what I did."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "I don't want to compete with your past, Lee."

She moved to her left, hoping to pass him, but he was quick, shifting and stopping her movements. "You're not! Abby, I swear, you're not."

She tilted her head, her lips set in a grim line.

"C'mon, just take a run with me." Lee raised his hands, "Just as friends."

She squinted at him, "Just as friends?"

* * *

><p>They started a slow jog, moving between straggling personnel still walking the ship at the late hour.<p>

Hitting an empty length of hallway, Abby increased her speed, relishing the feeling of the ground hitting the bottom of her soles.

The world narrowed to her breath and the space in front of her. She sprinted to the wall, before spinning sharply and running back the length they came.

Slowing, she placed her hands on her knees, greedily taking in lungfuls of air. Lee stood beside her, his chest heaving beneath his top, his hands on his hips.

"You're crazy."

Abby laughed, falling to the ground. Laying on her back, her hands on her stomach, she stared at the gray ceiling, feeling spent and wonderfully exhausted. Lee lay beside her, mimicking her position.

Rolling her head, she smiled, "Thank you. I needed that."

"You know, if you were really appreciative, you'd tell me what's going on."

Abby rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the pipes lining the ceiling, "What happened to just friends?"

"Friends talk. They tell each other what's wrong."

"So, we're really friends?"

"Among other things."

Exasperated, she shook her head, sitting up. He quickly followed, calling, "Abby—"

She turned her head, not meeting his eyes, "I don't want to play games, Lee."

He sighed, his voice tinged with frustration, "I don't either."

Abruptly, she turned her whole body to face him, "What do you want from me, Lee?"

"You." She rolled her eyes, sighing, "I think the question is, what do you want, Abby?"

Staring at the ground, she gritted her teeth, "I don't want to be one of many."

He snorted, "You're kidding." Unamused, she raised her head, meeting his skeptical expression. "The great Abby Wilson is worried about being one of many? Never would have thought to see the day."

She sighed, moving to stand.

Lee grabbed her arm. "Ab, just stay put for one minute."

Once he dropped his hand, she carefully sat back down, not quite meeting his eyes.

"You're here because you volunteered to attend a decommissioning ceremony for a defunct battlestar. I didn't even want to be here that day. And now, you're pulling nursing duty on an active military ship with no combat experience. You've seen things I haven't even trained for and you do it with grace and a sunny disposition. Hell, half my men and women aren't handling this as well as you. And their families haven't suddenly become president while dying of cancer. I only want you, because there's only one of you."

Abby swallowed back tears. Sliding her hand into his, she whispered, "I think I needed to hear that."

He leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek, "You're also sexy as hell. Did I mention that?" She shook her head, smiling. "I didn't? Odd, that's usually my first thought when I see you."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his shoulders sag in relief, his arms sliding up her back.

Tilting her head, she whispered, "Thank you."


	8. Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down

Abby smiled as she watched her tall friend enter the sick bay.

"Lost again, Billy?"

He shook his head, his expression somber, "Can I talk to you?"

Abby nodded, walking with him to a deserted corner of the infirmary.

"I'm worried about the President."

Abby licked her lips, forcing herself to stay calm. "Ok. Why?"

Billy spoke in a clipped, rushed whisper, "She's not sleeping. She wakes up screaming some nights."

"That's a side effect of the medicine. You know that, Billy."

He sighed, "There's more. She thinks Commander Adama might be a Cylon."

Her head shot up. "She's joking with you—"

He shook his head, "No, Abby. She thinks it's real. She had me ask Dee about his recent behavior. She's even calling Colonel Tigh in this afternoon to question him."

Her brow furrowed, "Has she lost her mind?"

Billy tilted his head and Abby felt her breath leave her lungs.

She swallowed, nodding, "Thanks for letting me know."

* * *

><p>"So my dad invited us to dinner tonight?"<p>

Abby looked up from her charts, her brows knitted together. "Excuse me?"

Lee smiled, shaking his head, "That's what I said. But Colonel Tigh's wife just miraculously returned and the old man wants us there to 'celebrate'."

She turned to him, her mouth dropping open, "Colonel Tigh has a wife?"

Lee's eyes widened, "Oh, yeah."

Placing a hand on his arm, she asked quietly, "What's she like?"

Lee tilted his head, "Conniving, manipulative, former beauty queen?"

Her mouth gaped open, "No!"

Lee nodded, his mouth still stretched in a faint smile. Glancing around the empty room, he stepped forward, wrapping his hands around her waist, "So, you'll come?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait! That's like normal drama, Lee. No cylons, no end of the world—"

He ducked his head, cutting her off with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Well, there are a few people who still might wonder if a kindergarten teacher is really the right person to be president. But it's really just a tiny minority."<p>

Abby squinted at the woman across the table. Ellen giggled, pounding back another long slug of her ambrosia. Lee smiled tightly at her and Laura, the three of them sharing knowing looks.

Ellen continued on about the bravery of the men and woman aboard Galactica, before turning her attention to Lee. A thick silence filled the room as she mentioned Zak. Abby shifted in her chair, covering her mouth as the Commander corrected her mistake.

Glancing at Lee's tense body, she reached over, squeezing his arm as Ellen stumbled over an apology. He titled his head, giving Abby a small smile. She returned her hand to her lap, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as Ellen rambled about the tragedy of death.

"The Captain of the Rising Star—"

"Abby and I are dating!"

Abby nearly jumped as Lee leaned his entire body towards her, his arm gripping her shoulder tightly. All eyes stared at the couple at the sudden interruption.

The Commander responded with a tinge of confusion, "We know, son."

"Well, isn't that just adorable?" Ellen's voice sang, sickly sweet, her eyes not matching her words, "How long have you two been together?"

Abby's mouth fell open as she shook her head, suddenly unable to place a date amidst the chaos of tonight's dinner.

The Commander quickly rescued her, leading the questioning back to Ellen's sudden appearance on the Rising Star. Abby barely heard her response as Lee's restlessness and obvious discomfort next to her garnered her full attention.

As she leaned over to ask if he was alright, Lee leapt from his chair, "I think I better clear some of these dishes."

"That is so sweet! You must feel so lucky to have a real man around during times like these."

Abby just stared at the woman, unable to make any reasonable reply. And just as quickly, Ellen changed the topic to finding Earth.

Abby watched with blanket interest at her drunken impertinence as she continued to question the Commander. Laura interrupted, diverting the conversation to the Cylons.

Lee sat back at the table, facing his whole body towards Abby, his knees brushing her hips.

The Commander explained gravely, "Any one of us could be a Cylon."

"Boo!"

Abby jumped, instinctively reaching out and grasping Lee's knee tightly. As the Colonel and Ellen laughed uproariously, her jaw tensed. Lee placed a hand over hers, squeezing it gently, raising his eyebrows with matching incredulity.

The Commander graciously ended the evening, Lee quickly standing with his father. With a smirk, Abby tilted her head towards her aunt, who shook her head slowly in reply, her disdain evident.

Abby leaned back into her chair, only to find Ellen groping a clearly uncomfortable Lee on the other side of the room. His whole body jolted as he laughed nervously. His eyes wide and disbelieving, he met Abby's gaze across the room. She clasped her lips together tightly in an effort to stop her own laughter.

The drunk couple clumsily made their noisy exit as Lee stood behind Abby, grasping the back of her chair tightly.

"You actually think that woman is a cylon?"

"If she's not, we're all in a lot of trouble."

Abby felt Lee's sigh behind her, before he slumped into the chair next to her. Glancing at all three of her companions exhausted faces, Abby giggled. Laura joined her laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. Both men scoffed as the whole room seemed to relax without the additional guests.

Shaking her head, Abby stood, gathering the glasses on the table and listening as Bill explained the history behind the Tigh's relationship.

* * *

><p>"I have started and stopped the test twice now already. So, I'm running a little behind."<p>

Bill and Lee asked simultaneously, "Twice?"

Laura quickly interjected, "My fault. Long story."

Abby closed her eyes and took a step back, already guessing the direction the current conversation was headed.

The Commander turned to her, asking tersely, "Your fault?"

Baltar replied slowly, "Yes, I probably should have mentioned that."

"No, you probably shouldn't have."

Lee tilted his head towards her, sending her a questioning look. Abby just shook her head, rolling her eyes as Bill and Laura argued over misinterpretations.

"You can't deny you've been making these, these, what are they called? What are they called? Off-log calls! These mysterious trips off the ship."

"Where did you hear that?" The Commander rounded on Abby, making her flinch and stand to attention, "Have you been spying on me on my own ship?"

Abby's face fell as Baltar interrupted, "Ladies and gentlemen, please, please. We are in a laboratory, there are hazardous compounds everywhere. That's a thermo-nuclear bomb for frak's sake."

Adama turned away from the group as Laura explained, "It wasn't her. I didn't involve Abby at all."

Lee stepped towards his father, asking, "What do you mean unlogged calls, mysterious trips, what's going on?"

"I had to go to the Rising Star and I didn't want Tigh to know about it."

As the Commander explained his recent behavior, Ellen walked in, shouting, "I told you! I told you he wanted me!"

Baltar muttered, "Oh, lovely," for once echoing Abby's feelings.

Abby continued to watch the evening unravel as everyone in the room began to argue over one another.

Lee stood between the two sides, attempting to yell over the din, "I think we should all just take a deep breath."

Everyone stopped as the intercom sounded, "Attention, pass the word to the Commander, XO & the CAG. Please report to CIC."

The men bounded out of the room. Laura quickly followed with Abby close on her heels. Halfway down the hallway, she grabbed her aunt's elbow.

"I don't have time for this! I need to be in there, Abby."

"No, you don't. I trust the Commander and so do you."

She swallowed, her face marked with confliction.

"What's this really about, Laura?"

She glanced down the empty hallways, before turning to lean against the wall, her hands shaking. "I keep having these nightmares."

"It's just the medicine."

"It seems very real."

Abby rested her hand on her arm. "This is real, Laura. You, me, this ship, your Presidency, Commander Adama; these things are real."

She licked her lips, her eyes full of tears, "Do you remember your Grandmother at the end?"

"You are stronger than that." Laura shook her head, stuttering on her exhaled breath, "You are stronger than her and you are stronger than this."

She nodded, catching her breath. "I'm just so scared."

Abby wrapped her arms around her aunt. "Then, trust me. The Commander is not a Cylon, and you are not your mother."

* * *

><p>Walking out of Baltar's lab, Abby leaned heavily against Lee, her arm linked in his.<p>

He ducked his head, whispering, "Enough normal, human drama for you?"

Abby lifted her head, meeting his warm gaze, "Remind me to always count my boring, Galactica blessings."

Pulling her into an alcove along the deserted hallway, he brushed a hand over her cheek, "Speaking of counting your blessings."

Abby grinned, leaning into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what would those be, Captain?"

Lee smiled, pressing his lips to hers softly, "I got very lucky finding you. Tigh's story was famous over the whole fleet. She made him into a joke. Whereas, when people find out I'm dating you, I usually get a look of shock paired with a strongly worded warning on treating you well."

Abby laughed out loud. "Is that right?"

Lee nodded seriously, his hands skimming her back. "So, how am I doing tonight?"

She tilted her head, "It's hard to say. The Colonel set a pretty high standard."

Laughing, he kissed her, swaying into her, muttering against her lips, "Luckiest bastard on the whole damn fleet."


	9. Hand of God

"Hey." Abby looked up from her medical manual, smiling as Apollo moved quietly through the darkened sick bay and returning his easy kiss. "It's late. What are you doing up?"

She shrugged, Lee's hand tracing her spine. "I took the night shift. A lot of the medics do better in an emergency with sleep. And given tomorrow, I wanted to make sure everyone was alert."

He leaned his elbows against the desk, meeting her eye line, "But you don't need sleep?"

Swaying into his shoulder, she smirked, "You should talk. CAG still up at two in the morning the night before the big mission."

She watched as his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You're nervous?" Lee's brow quirked in response. "You know you're going to be great, right?"

He let out a short breath, "I'm not sure everyone would agree."

"Well, frak them."

His brows raised, "Wow, I—"

"I'm not kidding, Lee. Frak them. You earned this moment. I've seen you in crisis and you're creative and pragmatic," Abby twisted in her chair, grasping the material of his uniform and pulling him to face her. Whispering, she continued, "Without you, there would be no fleet. You're the reason we're here at all."

Lee swallowed roughly, his face pinched, "Listen, if I don't—"

She shook her head, "Don't. I don't want a goodbye. I know your job, and I know better than most that life is often shorter than we would like. So, kick some Cylon ass tomorrow and come back to me. But don't tell me goodbye."

His breath out skittered across her cheek. "I'm coming back."

"Damn straight."

Lee smiled, wrapping his arms around her back. Her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes, memorizing the moment. Clearing his throat, he lifted his head and met her lips. His hands slide up her sides, framing her face as he slowly ended the kiss.

"I'm coming back," he repeated, surer this time.

Abby nodded, her hands gripping his forearms. "I'll be right here."


	10. Colonial Day

Taking a deep breath, Abby pulled back her shoulders before walking through the door of the clinic on Cloud 9.

Several medics stood in groups, grins and laughter between them. Abby recognized a few from various medical runs during the first attack. Since then, she spent nearly all her time aboard either Galactica or Colonial One, making her the odd one out.

"You must be Abby Wilson." Setting her bag down, she turned, taking the outstretched hand of the man before her. "Ben Myles. I hear you're our supervisor for the summit." She nodded. "I'm a little surprised Galactica sent a nurse."

He said the last word with just the slightest hint of disdain, forcing Abby to hide her smirk.

Two days ago, she said close to the same to Cottle. The Doc explained the only thing he hated more than politics were the entitled jackasses aboard luxury liners, leaving her with duty during the Quorum.

Meeting his assessing gaze, she shrugged her shoulder, "Commander Adama's decision. If there's a problem, you can take it up with him."

Walking around him, Abby called the rest of the group to attention, debriefing everyone on their responsibilities over the next few days.

Ending the meeting, she breathed a sigh of relief, finished with at least step one of this tour of duty. Several of the medics stepped forward, introducing themselves and asking for further clarification.

Her colleagues chatter quickly dissipated to murmurs. Turning, Abby followed their wide-eyed stares to find Lee walking through the clinic.

Stopping in front of her, he nodded tersely, "Wilson, can I have a minute?"

She followed him to a corner of the clinic, asking quietly, "Everything ok?"

Turning his back to the clinic, he placed his hands on his hips. He grinned, looking decidedly younger, "Good. The President will be arriving later today. Kara and I are on schedule with security."

She ducked her head at the mention of her aunt. The news of Zarek's attendance at the delegation only increased her nerves for Laura.

"I'm gonna keep her safe, Ab."

Letting out a breath, she nodded, smiling at him. "Why so happy?"

Lee gestured behind him, "Sunshine and grass? It'd be a great day for a run."

She tilted her head, "When this is all over, it's a date."

Smiling widely, he winked at her before leaving the sick bay.

Turning, she found Ben blatantly smirking at her. Raising an eyebrow at him, he replied smugly, "Commander Adama's decision makes a little more sense now. Must be perk of dating the boss' son."

She scoffed, "I wouldn't know. There aren't many perks aboard Galactica."

Turning away, she began unpacking her supplies from her medical kit. Ben followed, leaning against the wall facing her.

"Rumor has it, a few weeks back the Adamas used up most of our fuel searching for some girl they just couldn't let go of." He shrugged, stepping forward, "I assumed it was the Captain's girl, but you're not a pilot." Her jaw clenched tightly as she raised her head, leveling her gaze at him. "I guess that's one of the privileges of being the Commander's son, you don't have to choose between your girlfriends."

Abby shook her head, biting her tongue on her vulgar reply. Walking out of the clinic, she leaned against a nearby wall, letting out a long breath. She could barely believe she preferred the gray, metal walls of Galactica over the simulated blue skies and sunlight Cloud 9 offered.

Shouts from below caught her attention. She stepped forward, resting her hands on the railing to look out on the bright courtyard. She watched Lee and Kara wrestle with a water hose, laughing and tackling each other.

Abby stepped back, her chest tightening. Ben knew nothing about her or Lee. She just needed to get off this ship before he convinced her otherwise.

* * *

><p>Abby smoothed the ointment over Kara's knuckles. "You guys are ridiculous."<p>

"Hey! I didn't start it this time."

"Rat!"

Kara laughed outright, before meeting Abby's eyes and smoothing out her expression.

Finished treating both pilots for the minor injuries they sustained during a bar brawl, Abby stood, asking, "You want me to look at the prisoner?"

Lee shook his head, replying darkly, "No."

Abby watched Kara's lip twitch in a knowing smile.

"In that case, good luck."

Meeting her at the door, Lee ducked his head, whispering, "This is good news. We caught a break. Zarek won't get near her."

Rolling to her toes, she pecked his cheek, "Maybe watch out for yourself while you're at it."

Walking back to the clinic, Abby attempted to ignore the knots in her stomach. Lee was right: catching the gunman was a good thing. She just couldn't get the image of a hired gun targeting her aunt out of her head.

"Boy sweetheart get hurt?"

"Not now, Ben."

He held up his hands, "Touchy."

Fed up with his stares and ribbing, she asked belligerently, "Can I help you with something?"

He smiled, crossing his arms across his chest confidently, "Word is you're also Roslin's niece."

It wasn't one of the seventy-eight colonial secrets Roslin and Adama kept between them, but they both advised her to stay as discreet as possible about her connection to the new President.

Taking a step forward, she narrowed her eyes, "Ben, are you capable of doing your job without all the added bullshit? Because if not, we have a problem."

He scoffed, "Gonna call your boy in here to rip me like that other guy?"

Tilting her head, Abby smiled, "No. I'm going to call the captain of your ship and let him know that his medic is a joke. That he's more interested in idle gossip than medicine. And then, I'm going to have you reassigned, so that you're biggest concern of the day will be whether that bathroom floor is clean enough for your next supervisor." Stepping forward, she ducked her head, asking quietly, "Am I making myself clear, medic?"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Lee's looking everywhere for you!"<p>

Abby motioned to the bartender, asking for a double, then pounded it back and asked for two more.

"Wow. Never seen this side of you before, Nurse—"

She slid one of her shots over to the Starbuck, shouting over the music, "I'm not competing with you. I know it's less interesting, but I like you, Kara. If you want him, I'm not going to fight you."

She shook her head, her gaze dropping to her drink, "Abby, we—"

"—I get it. You and Lee have a lot of history. You're always going to be connected. And you should be. You need each other. But don't make me that girl, Kara. I don't want to be the stand in till you both get your shit together."

"You're not, Abby. Lee is crazy about you."

She swallowed, dropping her gaze to the empty glass in her hand, "All week, this asshole medic hassled me over some entitled lifestyle he thought I led." She raised her head, meeting Kara's concerned gaze, "And all I could think was: the guy I'm falling for leads the most insane group of pilots I've ever seen and my aunt—"

"—is President as the world ends."

Abby nodded, giving her a forced smile.

Kara licked her lips, leaning forward and speaking hesitantly, "Lee and I—Lee and I are complicated." She let out a shaky laugh, pressing her fingers into the bar counter. "Sometimes, he reminds me so much of Zak, it's hard to breathe."

Motioning to the bartender, Abby ordered two more. Silently, they pulled back the shots simultaneously.

Kara turned towards her, "You don't need my blessing, Abby, but you have it."

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

Abby turned towards Lee, while Kara turned back to the bar.

She smiled tightly, "Here I am."

His eyes darted towards Kara before returning to her, asking hesitantly, "Everything ok?"

Kara turned, a too-bright smile painted on her face, "Perfect! I think I'm going to go…dance…"

Abby watched the blonde walk away, the tension from the week slowly unraveling.

Lee stepped forward, wrapping his hands around her waist, asking again, "Everything ok?"

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Abby lifted her head, resting her hands on his arms. "Yea. Everything's gonna be ok."

Leaning closer, he asked against her lips, "Dance with me?"

She squinted at him speculatively, "Yea?"

He lifted his head, nodding seriously, "Oh, yea. I got moves, you won't believe."

She let out a laugh, letting Lee lead her by the hand out to the dance floor.

He pulled her close as she slid her arms around his neck. He ducked his head, his cheek grazing hers as they swayed slowly to the music.

The song changed over the stereo and he whispered, "Would you look at that?"

Abby lifted her head, following his gaze to find Laura dancing with the Commander. She let out a shaky breath at the sight of her aunt smiling and carefree.

His mouth near her ear, Lee whispered, "You want to get out of here?"

She closed her eyes, holding tight to his arms, before meeting his earnest stare and nodding gratefully.

With a wide smile, he led her towards the exit, her hand firmly in his. Catching Laura's eyes, she winked at her niece.

He led her down darkened paths, till he stopped short at a metal fence. Punching in a code, he opened the gate, letting her step through. Flowers and greenery surrounded a clear, blue pool.

She shook her head, muttering, "The rich get everything good."

Stepping in front of her, he began unbuttoning his jacket, "Well, the rich and those of us who are well-connected."

Abby smiled, tilting her head, "You saying I have it good dating the Commander's son?"

He shrugged, pulling his arms from his jacket, "There's the occasional perk. So what do you say, Wilson?"

Grinning, Abby unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall around her feet. Stepping out of her shoes, she walked past him, jumping into the cool water.

Surfacing, she called out, "Take your time, Captain."

Lee smirked, bending to shuck his pants, "Just enjoying the view."

Abby laughed, screaming as he jumped in beside her, splashing her and capturing her in his strong arms.

Gliding through the water, her heart skittered as she felt the side of the pool hit her back. Lee stared at her with a smile, droplets of water falling down his face. Her cheeks ached from her own matching grin.

Sliding her hands over his shoulders, she spoke softly, "In case, I haven't said it, thank you. For all of this and for keeping Laura safe."

Lee trailed his hands down her back, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. Cocking his head to the side, he whispered, "You know, if you were really appreciative, you'd show me."

Abby laughed, deep and delighted as he leaned in, kissing her neck. "Show you? I guess I could bake for you. I make a mean chocolate cake."

Raising his head, he squinted teasingly, "I am in the mood for something sweet, but that's not quite what I had in mind."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in, kissing him deeply. If this was her brand new world, it was time to enjoy it.


	11. Kobol's Last Gleaming Part One

Abby stared blankly into the sick bay, twirling the pen in her hand, her head chanting 'six months' over and over again.

Earlier this morning, she stood beside Laura as Cottle gave the newest batch of test results. The cancer developed, moving into her lymphatic system. Laura now stood with less than six months left. Cottle called it aggressive, Abby considered it malicious.

"Hey, Nurse."  
>She jumped, scoffing at Kara leaning against the door frame.<p>

"Voluntarily visiting the sick bay? Color me shocked, Starbuck."

She gave a small smile, taking the seat across from Abby. "What can I say? I missed the company."

Silence settled over the pair as Kara bit her nails, her leg jumping nervously.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?"

Her eyes shot to Abby's, before she quickly shook her head. Opening a drawer in her desk, Abby pulled out a bottle of Tyrol's homemade grog and two small glasses.

At Kara's quirked brow, she shrugged. "It's still the end of the world, right?" Kara smiled, taking the offered glass and pulling back a long slug. "Pyramid doesn't interest you today?"

Kara shifted further down in her seat, holding the glass to her head, "Wasn't exactly welcome at the table."

Abby furrowed her brow in confusion as she usually witnessed Kara's easy acceptance in nearly every group on the ship.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "I may have yelled Zak's name in bed last night."

She pressed her lips together to stop her laughter but no avail. Kara smiled reluctantly at Abby's obvious enjoyment, grabbing the bottle of liquor from the desk.

Holding up her glass, Abby cheered, "To the esteemed doctor who apparently does not measure up in bed."

Kara giggled, clinking her glass to hers, "Here, here."

Relaxing into her chair, she took a sip of her drink, her fingers playing with the hem of her pants. Staring at the floor, she whispered, "Every time I think I let him go, it's like I'm right back where I started."

Abby swallowed roughly, nodding slowly, "I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

><p>Abby smiled at the guards flanking the doors to the meeting room the Commander gave Laura during her trips aboard Galactica.<p>

Glancing up from the papers lining the metal table, Laura sighed, shaking her head, "I had a feeling Billy would send you."

Setting a glass on the desk, Abby spoke softly, "He may have mentioned you were in need of some water."

Laura smiled, "Thank you."

Sitting across from her aunt, she continued, "He also mentioned he's a little concerned."

Laura set her glass down slowly, choosing her words carefully, "Do you remember what your grandmother used to say? All of this has happened before—"

"—and all this will happen again. I remember."

"What if my part in the story is bigger than I thought?"

"Bigger than the presidency?"

"The scriptures say a dying leader leads humanity to salvation."

Abby stared at her aunt with a smirk, waiting for the punch line. When none came, her heart sped up a notch. "You're serious?"

"We found Kobol. Kobol leads us to Earth."

Tilting her head, Abby leaned forward, "And how does it do that?"

"We need the arrow of Apollo."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not speaking metaphorically?"

"The arrow is on Caprica."

Her hair stood on end. "My gods, you're serious."

Laura stood, walking around the desk, "I know you don't believe. I'm not sure if I did before all this, but this is real, Abby. The scriptures, the prophesies, it's real."

"You're having hallucinations from your medicine."

Her lips pressed in a thin line, she shook her head. "It's more than that."

Abby closed her eyes, dread saddling her, "Have you at least told the Commander?"

Laura cleared her throat, "I explained my case, asked for the Raider to be sent to Caprica. He refused."

Abby raised her eyes, "Did you tell him about your cancer?"

She turned back to her chair, "It didn't seem relevant."

"Relevant? That's what you're basing this whole damn theory on!"

"I don't need his permission."

"Actually, you do."

"This needs to be done. It's my responsibility—"

"It's your responsibility to keep this government and fleet intact and sustainable. This is a step towards total anarchy."

"I've made my decision."

"And that's it?"

"It's my responsibility to do what needs to be done."

Abby shook her head, whispering through a clogged throat, "I barely recognize you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she quickly exited the room. Keeping her head bowed low, she skirted down the hall, hoping to walk to sick bay without much notice. Instead, she walked straight into the Commander.

Placing his hands on her arms, he chuckled, "You need to watch your step there, Nurse." Abby nodded, forcing a smile as she rubbed at her cheeks. Commander Adama tipped his head back in surprise, asking softly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sir. Excuse me."

Stepping around him, she quickly entered the infirmary, making it to her sleeping quarters without another interruption. Closing the door behind her, she rested her head against the cool metal and let out a shaky breath.

A knock sounded loud to her right, making her jump.

Lee's hesitant voice came through the door. "Abby? You in there?"

Sighing, she cleaned her face hastily before opening the door.

Lee stepped through, his eyes instantly assessing her. "My Dad called me. Are you ok?"

She let out a nervous chuckle, nodding. Clearing her throat, she finally found her voice, "Yea. Just—um…" She never finished her sentence. Meeting his eyes, she swallowed back the emotion threatening to erupt.

"Hey," Lee whispered, gathering her in gentle embrace.

Feeling stupid and self-pitying, she resisted momentarily, before collapsing against him. Sobs racked her body as she let out tears she held back for weeks. He held her tighter, rubbing her back and whispering softly in her ear.

Catching her breath, Abby pushed away from him, turning and falling onto one of the racks.

"I'm sorry. I just—"

The bed dipped beside her as Lee let out a small scoff, "Don't apologize every time you do that. It's going to give me a complex."

She let out a laugh, before tilting her head and meeting his eyes.

He gave her a small shrug, his face momentarily abashed, "I kinda liked it."

She smiled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "You like me a mess?"

He shook his head, grinning, "No, no. I just—after a day like today, I sometimes forget what a functioning relationship feels like."

"Is that what this is?"

Lee ducked his head, "Maybe not functional, but—"

Without thinking, she rolled to her side, stretching up and stealing a kiss. With her eyes still closed, she let out a long breath, tipping her head back and biting her lip.

Opening her eyes, she found Lee staring at her. Embarrassed, she leaned away, explaining quickly, "After a day like today, I forget what normal feels like."

Lee's eyes narrowed and his breath seemed to quicken. His gaze dropped to her lips, as he slowly shifted forward, gliding a hand through her hair. Carefully, he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away, he met her eyes, his gaze questioning.

Without hesitation, Abby tugged at his shoulders, rolling until he leaned heavily over her on the bed. Angling, he deepened their kiss as she held tightly, forcing herself to narrow her world to this moment and block out the rest.

Moving over her, Lee's warm hand shifted down her side, before roaming over the cool skin under her scrub. She gasped, squirming beneath him to find some kind of leverage on the small bed as his lips latched onto her neck. His hand spanned her ribcage as his lips continued their descent downwards. Finding his meticulous pace maddening, Abby pushed against his shoulders. He leaned away from her, allowing her enough room to pull her scrub over her head.

Lee raised his brows in response and she could see the hesitation in his face. She shook her head in response, pulling him back down to her, the coarse fabric of his military jacket hitting her skin.

Tipping his head back, he licked his lips, asking quietly, "What's going on, Ab?"

Unable to keep the pretense of the moment, Abby's face puckered as she pushed him away, the world outside spilling over into the small piece of contentment she carved out for herself.

Lee leaned away, giving her space on the small cot as she curled herself up to a sitting position, pulling her scrub back on and tucking her legs beneath her.

Running a hand through her mussed hair, she glanced over at him. Despite her foul mood, she smirked at his messy appearance. His short hair twisted, his lips swollen and red, his normally buttoned up jacket askew. Leaning forward, she smoothed a hand over his hair before wiping the gloss off his lips. He held onto her wrist, shifting closer to her. Abby dropped her gaze, before inhaling deeply and raising her head.

His mouth dropped open and his eyes screwed shut regretfully, "Frak. Today was Roslin's test with Cottle."

Shocked, Abby stared at him with a small smile.

He sighed, "I should have remembered."

She chuckled, catching his attention, "I think you had a few other things on your mind, Captain."

Returning her smile, he grabbed her legs and pulled her forward, till she sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Moving an arm around her back, he pressed a kiss to her hair. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ab. I'll assume it wasn't good news."

She snorted, trying to remember the last time she received good news.

"Can I do anything?"

She reached across, finding his hand and threading her fingers through his. "This helps."

Gaeta's voice sounded over the intercom, "Captain Apollo to the flight deck. Captain Apollo to the flight deck."

Lee sighed, turning towards her, "It's just a simulation with Starbuck. I'll be back in an hour."

Abby nodded, feeling the press of his lips against her hair, watching as he crossed the small room. "Hey, Lee." He turned back at the door, meeting her gaze. "Maybe keep an eye on Laura for me?"

He smiled, "Of course. Nothing's going to happen to her; I'll make sure of it."

She forced a smile, dropping it as soon as he left, dread filling in her stomach. There was no way this ended well.


	12. Scattered

"Nurse Wilson?"

Abby looked up from her desk; the sight of four men decked head to toe in black and arms making her heart jump into overdrive.

She forced her voice to remain steady, "Yes?"

"The Commander requests your presence in the CIC."

She nodded tightly. Standing slowly, she suddenly noticed every movement of her body, like she was moving underwater.

Arriving at the CIC, the Commander quickly crossed the room, addressing her formally, "Wilson."

She clasped her hands together to hide their shaking. "Yes, sir?"

"Kara Thrace made an unauthorized jump back to Caprica."

Abby swallowed, closing her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"You don't look surprised."

She forced herself not to look at Lee on the other side of the room. "Was that a question, sir?"

"Did you know the President's plans?"

"No."

"But you knew something."

"I'm still not hearing a question, sir."

"The President defied a direct order and interfered with a military operation. That's recognizable as treason." Her brows raised in surprise before she smoothed out a more open expression. "If you know anything additionally, I suggest you start talking."

"You're accusing the President of treason?"

A pause hung in the room before he responded, "I no longer believe she's fit for duty."

Her face fell, her stomach churning. "Then, may I please be excused? I'd like to be with my aunt."

"No. I'm ordering you to stay on this ship." Abby closed her eyes, her jaw tightening. "Tell Lieutenant Valerii, she needs to report to the CIC."

Her eyes widened at the Commander's back. "Sir, the Lieutenant is not cleared for duty."

He slowly turned back to her, "I didn't ask that, Nurse. Deliver the orders."

Taking a step forward, she lowered her voice, "She almost died last night. She's not fit for combat."

His face hardened as he addressed the guards flanking the room, "Escort Nurse Wilson to the brig."

"What?"

"You do not question orders. Not on my ship."

Abby heard the heavy boots behind her. "May I remind you, Commander, I'm not one of your soldiers."

Adama called over his shoulder, "When you're on this ship, you may as well be."

Abby flinched as a guard grabbed her arm. In her periphery, she noticed Lee take a step forward. Wrenching her arm away, she held up her hands. "I can walk myself."

Glancing across the room, she met Lee's eyes. His face tight with conflict, his eyes darted between her and his father.

Shaking her head in disappointment, she turned, swallowing back the sting of tears as she walked with the guards out of the room.

* * *

><p>A guard burst through the brig, his hands shaking as he opened the door, his eyes wide and panicked. "They need you in the CIC!"<p>

Pure adrenaline shot through her as she ran past the guard, her feet in a full sprint by the time she reached the room.

Entering the chaos, she slowed to a walk. Boomer lay on the floor; soldiers stood helpless by; Lee held his father's head, tears streaming down his face.

Jumping onto the table, Abby put her hands over Tigh's. "I need a towel!"

With Gaeta beside her, pressing a towel to the wound, Abby leaned down, attempting to listen for the Commander's breathing through his uniform.

Turning her head, she watched the medics roll in a gurney, adding to the chaos of the room. Yelling over the din, she began to give orders, "We need pressure on the wound and I need a stethoscope and scissors!"

Two medics quickly took over for Gaeta and Tigh, pressing down on the Commander's side. Fischer handed her a stethoscope. Abby turned slightly, her knees slipping on the blood covering the table.

Lee raised his head, yelling, "Where's Cottle?"

She shook her head, pressing the instrument to Adama's chest. "He's off ship on rounds."

Abby listened as the Commander's breathing stuttered and slowed.

Pulling away, she yelled, "He's got tension pneumo. I need scissors and a needle!"

Cutting through the commander's shirt, she stuck the needle in his chest. Waiting for the fluid to fill the catheter, she glanced to her right, belatedly noticing the cuff around Lee's wrists.

Maneuvering off the table, she called out, "We need to move him, now!"

With the Commander on the gurney, they began to move towards the med bay. Hearing Lee's guttural cry behind her, Abby stumbled to a halt.

Fischer stopped, asking with wide eyes, "Wilson?"

She shook her head, resuming her trot, catching up with her patient.

* * *

><p>Colonel Tigh entered the room, his eyes on Adama. "How's he doing?"<p>

Adrenaline still pumping through her, Abby spoke rapidly and intensely, "The bullet tore up his spleen. It's lodged too far in to get to it without cutting him open. His blood pressure keeps dropping. Cottle needs to get in there and stop the bleeding."

Abby glanced back at the monitor, tapping the IV bag and checking the flow, before returning her attention to the Colonel. His shoulders rigid, he shifted restlessly on his feet, staring intensely at the Commander.

Softening her voice, she asked, "How long till Doc Cottle's on board?"

"It's gonna be awhile."

Her heart thudded in her chest. "We don't have 'awhile', sir."

Tigh met her questioning expression, "Then, do what needs to be done, soldier."

He turned away, walking a step before Abby found her voice, "He needs a surgeon, sir. I'm just a nurse."

The Colonel turned back, standing directly before her, his voice rigid with authority, "You are the ranking medical officer on this ship. Today, you are all he has."

Abby stared wide-eyed, unable to respond. Colonel Tigh quickly walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her patient.

* * *

><p>Fischer stared at her, his voice hesitant and halting, "He wants you to perform surgery? During a Cylon attack?"<p>

Abby licked her lips, "You're in a military med bay, Fischer. Welcome to your job."

"Yea, but you're not a doctor."

Abby stared at him, "Can you help me with this procedure or not?"

The medic nodded as the ship rocked for the tenth time. Taking a deep breath, Abby pulled on her mask. "Then, let's do this."

* * *

><p>Abby stared at Adama, running through the surgery for the hundredth time in her head.<p>

Fischer walked back into the small room, "Hell of a job."

Abby raised her brows in response, too tired to say anything more.

Tigh entered the small room, glancing at Abby before walking in front of her to stand beside Bill.

"Let's hear it."

"We managed to stop the bleeding, but he's still critical. We still need the Doc."

"Doc's on his way."

Abby nodded, walking out of the room for the first time since the shooting.

In the hall, she stopped, leaning against the wall and gulping in the fresh air, her hands still shaking at her sides. Evening out her breathing, she walked down the winding hall with a small, satisfied smile.

Stopping at the guards outside the brig, she explained softly, "I'm still on duty. I just wanted to tell the Captain about his father's status."

The guards glanced at each other before nodding and stepping aside.

Abby stepped through the metal doorway, the sight of both Lee and Laura side-by-side behind bars adding to the surreal nature of her day.

"He made it through the day. He's still critical and once Cottle gets on board, we'll know more, but we stopped the bleeding and he's fighting."

Lee dropped his head, grabbing onto a metal bar.

"You performed the surgery?"

Abby glanced at her aunt, before giving a slight nod.

Laura whispered, "That's incredible, Abby."

Lee cleared his throat, his voice still thick with emotion, "Thank you."

She nodded, taking a step back towards the door. "If anything changes, I'll make sure you're notified."

"Abby!"

He shook his head, licking his lips, his eyes downcast.

"Captain, how about you watch mine," Abby glanced at Laura before returning her gaze to Lee, "and I'll watch yours?"

He smiled, "That's what family's for, right?"


	13. Fragged

The surgery finished, Abby rubbed her shaking hands under the sink, the water running red against the gray metal. Cottle spent the last three hours questioning her every decision since the shooting. Her head swam with all her mistakes, re-playing the last few days over again.

She jumped as Cottle entered the empty bathroom, his voice harsh, "Do you have any idea what you've done, Wilson?"

Abby took a measured breath, dropping her eyes to the floor, attempting to prepare herself for the coming verbal onslaught. Given her current sleep-deprived, adrenaline-riddled state, she wasn't sure if she was capable of taking any additional criticism.

Cottle took a step forward, lowering his voice, "You ran a military med bay during combat operations without a doctor or any real command. And you did it with class." Abby raised her head in surprise. "I've been watching you, Wilson. You're miles ahead of anyone in your field. You're going to be a damn fine doctor one day." Her eyes filled with tears. "Aww, hell. Don't cry."

She laughed, wiping at her eyes. "Of course not, sir."

"Get some rest, Wilson. You look like you've been through hell."

As the Doc stepped towards the door, she called out, "Sir! If you need me, I'll be in the brig." At his raised brows, she waved her hand in dismissal, "It's a long story."

"I'll bet. You know, you saved the Commander's life. That may get you enough clout to get you out of whatever put you in there."

She smiled tightly. "I appreciate the offer. But for now, that's where I belong."

Cottle nodded, walking out of the room. Abby dropped her head, letting out a shaky breath.

Scoffing, she followed the doctor into the sick bay, relieved to finally be free of duty. The med staff gathered closely around the radio in the middle of the room. Everyone listened intently to Tigh's voice scratchily sounding through the speakers, "_As it appears obvious that the government cannot function under the current circumstances, I have decided to dissolve the Quorum of 12 and as of this moment, I have declared martial law."_

Swallowing roughly, she raised her head, meeting Cottle's sad eyes. He nodded and she crossed the room slowly, feeling the floor fall from under her. Arriving at the brig, her eyes wide and full of tears, she walked through the metal door.

"Did you hear?"

Laura nodded slowly, her shaking hand reaching for the bed behind her.

"Corporal, let me in." The large Marine hesitated. Abby turned her head, her voice shaking, "No one officially released me from the brig, so let me in my cell, sir."

He relented, sliding the metal bars open. She sat beside her aunt as she gripped the bed tightly, her head ducked low.

"How's the Commander?"

"Stable. He may even make it through this."

Laura let out a long, audible breath. "Thank the gods."

"Wish I could say the same for us." Laura met her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. Billy said you had quite a day."

Laura gave her a watery smile, reaching out for her hand. "I'm better now."

They sat in quiet silence as Laura shifted, laying her head in Abby's lap, her small body curling on the bed.

"Abby, I know you don't believe in the scriptures, but believe me. I will lead us to Earth."

Abby trailed her hand over Laura's arm, feeling her breath even out into a steady rhythm.

Swallowing, she whispered, "You're right, I don't believe. The story starts with a dying leader. Before we even get to the tomb of whoever, you're asking me to accept that I'm going to watch you die." Abby shook her head, staring at her sleeping aunt, "I'd rather stay on this ship for eternity before I lose you."

The door clanged open loudly as Lee walked through the entrance, Marines flanking each side. They smiled at each other, before he was ushered into his cell, the door sliding shut behind him.

Taking a seat on his cot, he nodded at Laura, asking quietly, "How's she doing?"

Abby glanced down at her aunt, looking small and fragile. "She had a hard day. Billy really stepped up; got her the medicine she needed." Lee nodded, dropping his head between his shoulders. "Your Dad's going to make it." He raised his head with a start, meeting her eyes. "The Doc found the bleeding. It was a beautiful surgery. He's stabilized; we're just waiting for him to wake up now."

Lee let out a small noise, his eyes filling with tears. Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly. "I'll be damned." She smiled, grateful for one piece of good news. "Thank you, Abby. I know he wouldn't have made it without you."

She squinted at him, still trying to make sense of the last few hours. "Cottle wants me to become a doctor."

His face broke out into a genuine smile, "Very impressive, Wilson."

"It's a lot of responsibility."

He nodded, "There's no one else I'd trust with it."

"Did you feel that way when you made Captain?"

He titled his head, hesitating for a moment, "Yea. Yea. You do."

"How did you deal with it?"

He sighed, leaning back against the metal wall, "Everyone does it differently. Starbuck thinks the CAG should be feared; total authority."

"You miss her."

He scoffed, "She'd go nuts if she knew Tigh was in command."

Abby smiled at the image, wondering briefly if that would help or hurt their current situation.

Returning to her earlier question, she asked, "What do you do though? As CAG?"

Lee met her eyes in surprise, stumbling over his words, "I don't—I just try to remember what it was like as a rook pilot." He smirked, "I'll find myself saying things my Dad would say." He rubbed his hands together, his voice low in the quiet room, "I keep wondering if this is what I was meant to do. Tigh said I wasn't fit to wear the uniform. And, in a way, he's right. Disobeying direct orders wasn't how I was trained."

Abby tipped her head back, "No one was trained for this. You took a hard stand. You did what you thought was right. It's a beautifully human thing, choosing your own path. Following orders blindly should be left to the Cylons."

Lee met her gaze, before letting out a breath and settling back onto his cot. "What about you, Wilson? Did you always want to be a nurse?"

She scoffed, shaking her head, "I never wanted to be a doctor. Never really wanted to be a nurse. Growing up, with all the time I spent in hospitals, I never wanted to step foot in one again."

"What changed your mind?"

"My sister. No one was good enough to take care of her and I wanted to do it all. I realized everyone deserved that; a boxer in your corner." Abby felt the words spill from her mouth, "Did you know I was a traveling nurse?" He shook his head, watching her with a small smile. "After my Mom's funeral, I couldn't sit still; couldn't stay in the same place for more than a few weeks. I became a vagabond to the core. One suitcase; no connections."

He smirked, "And now you're stuck on a metal ship with nowhere else to go."

Abby nodded, smiling, "And now, I hate being away. My one rotation off Galactica, during the delegation, all I wanted was to get back."

She shook her head, her gaze dropping to her aunt, wondering how she got here.

"Maybe you found home."

She raised her head, meeting his warm eyes, the weight of his words settling comfortably over her. "Maybe."


End file.
